Sweet Dreams
by kiboeme
Summary: After Cia was destroyed for her vengeful, violent attempts to claim Link as her own, Lana still holds a special affection for the Hero in green. The Hero she has met could never be hers, but perhaps... perhaps another Hero will? Oneshot request from Instagram. K. LaLink. Kissy kissy cute and fluff.


It had been a long time since she'd seen him in her ball, many days of watching uneventful happenings throughout Hyrule with a dispassionate, detached sort of gaze. It was difficult to care much longer; the Triforce was safely within her incorruptible grasp, Link had completely demolished Ganon and lead the Hyrulian army to rid their kingdom of monsters, and then everything had settled down into quiet. There was no need for her to be watchful any more, not over this world.

So, the Guardian of Time had turned her gaze away from the world of warriors and toward the other veins of time. Link and Zelda had seen hints of it when her dark alter-ego, Cia, had drawn their favorite timelines together. Even after Ganondorf and his loyal minions from those eras had been defeated, Lana was deeply tempted to keep the four paths together.

But there was a certain balance to the worlds that the goddesses had built, and though they didn't know it yet, Link, Zelda, and Impa had momentarily erased their counterparts from the other worlds. It was only a matter of time before the wayward spirits found their homes in the new bodies and drove all three of them mad. So she had been forced to split them, saying goodbye to friends she already knew so well from watching and severing any tie to this world's Link she had remaining. She would have been lying if she said she weren't grateful for an excuse to ignore this world for a while. In all honesty, it made her sad.

There was a new storm brewing in a different world. Lana could feel the need for her to call the Hero building just as that world's Link did, though he wouldn't understand what it was until later. When it was his time, she would send a message, a little whisper in his heart that he could choose to follow or ignore. Different Links had chosen different paths, but either way, it would lead him to his destiny.

Desperate for a distraction, she did something she had never done before: she followed the call from its source—her—and found Link before she needed to.

He was young, not quite as young as some of the other Heroes when she had called them to their task, but still slightly younger than the Link of her world. Perhaps thirteen instead of sixteen. Even so, she could tell already that he, like every other Hero, would grow to be handsome. He had a rebellious streak not unlike the mischief that the Minish Hero had dancing in his eyes and was growing his shaggy hair long. His goal was to pull it back into a ponytail, and he was almost there. Lana glanced into the future and noted with delight that he would be able to when his quest began.

She felt the painfully familiar little tug on her heart at the sight of him. They were kindred souls, constantly heeding the same unavoidable whisper of fate, filled with an open heart and wide grin, and simply yearning to help other people. Despite Hylia's selfish need to 'pay him back' for serving her by letting him wed her descendants, it was Link and Lana who were soulmates. Where was that sweet princess, anyway?

Lana cast out her net of senses, seeking her would-be-rival. She didn't have an ounce of envy or malice left in her after Cia's stripping, but she was curious how they would look as a couple.

A delighted sound halfway between a squeal and a laugh echoed through the temple when she located 'Her Highness'. Zelda… Zelda was his sister! His sister! She was a year older than him and in line to take the throne, but their dynasty had been disrupted as children by the Evil Link was to fight. Now they lived unaware of their past as simple cuccoo keepers and goatherds.

Sister! You could not marry your sister! Finally… Lana finally had a teeny tiny window of chance

When dusk fell that night on their household, Lana's watchful eye retuned to Link. She had the ability to enter his world if she wanted to. Hylia herself had requested that the Guardian keep watch over her Heroes over time, and Lana most often had appeared as a Great Fairy to heal Link. And, she had to admit, occasionally try to flirt with or seduce him. Tonight, she wouldn't even need to be corporeal. No, she could do better.

She closed her eyes and settled her palm on top of her ball, drawing power from its well-used surface. Magic drifted up her arm in pale blue ethereal ribbons. Lana willed them to coalesce around her body until she was bound tightly in a one-layered wrap of enchantment. The magic contracted, and she vanished from her world. A tendril of it reached into the other world to snatch away the sleeping Link's consciousness as Lana pulled them both to the Battleground of the Hero.

It was a land of suspension, hanging somewhere between the physical worlds the Guardian could see and the Sacred Realm that she couldn't. Once, it had been the small section of the Silent Realm that held the Triforce during the Sky Era. It remained the last Silent Realm undarkened by the hatred that turned the rest of it to Twilight. Only the Hero and divine spirits like herself were granted access. Often, Heroes had rested here before moving forward to reincarnation.

There was a strange moment of recognition when her eyes met Link's crouching on one knee on the ground. The two of them were the only ones there, surrounded on all sides by an empty sky and reflective, watery ground. Lana already knew him, of course, but he seemed to have some subconscious inkling whom she was. She wished she could explain more thoroughly, but he couldn't know anything before it was time. Instead, she cut right to the point.

"Link," she said softly, extending her hand to the at-least-mildly-frightened boy, "have you ever kissed a girl before?" Open-mouthed, he shook his sandy head. He stood up properly as she came closer, and she noticed with no small amount of pleasure that they were almost exactly the same height. She took his hand, carefully checking him for any signs of alarm. He wasn't afraid at all. In fact, he was welcoming his advances. For a moment, Lana wondered if he thought he was having some kind of wet dream.

Then she was close, very very close, and Link's hand was instinctually slipping around her waist to holder against himself with a hand on the small of her back. It was only a dream for him, but Lana could feel his warmth seeping into her and smell his earthy scent of heather and grass. She tipped her head back, leaning to put their noses a hair's width apart. "Would you like to?" she breathed.

No Link had ever been a talkative fellow, and this one was no exception. All of them preferred to communicate with expressions and actions rather than words.

Lana could barely contain a small sigh of pleasure when his lips reached forward to meet hers. It was tentative, hesitant from inexperience. She didn't have much practice either, but she responded enthusiastically, linking her own hands together around his torso and pressing their faces together.

She pulled away from him only when she was about to asphyxiate. Both of them wanted more, she could tell; Link continued peppering soft kisses on her forehead and scalp as he stroked her back, all but managing to coax a coo from the blissful sorceress. But if they went all the way now… well, there would be no reason for him to be excited when she came back.


End file.
